Fight for Ash
by DragoKnight
Summary: Jesse begans to have feelings for Ash but May won't give him up without a fight.
1. Feelings

**I do not own Pokemon**

The day had only started and already Team Rocket had struck. Pikachu was in a rubber cage and the others were battling Team Rocket. "Cacnea use Pin Missile!" James commanded. Cacnea fired thousands of tiny Needles at Taillow making a direct hit and fainting it. Ash returned him and sent out Treecko. "Use Pound attack!" Ash yelled. Treecko jumped up and slammed its tail down on Cacnea fainting it and forcing James to return it.

"Dustox use Psybeam Seviper use Poison Tail!" Jesse commanded. Both attacks flew towards Treecko. "Mudkip use Water Gun!" Brock commanded. Mudkip shot a blast of water right at Seviper pushing it back and making Poison Tail miss. The Psybeam was still coming however and it was about to collide with Treecko. "Treecko return!" Ash yelled saving his Pokemon. The Psybeam was now heading right towards Ash and he was completely defenseless. It collided with him and he passed out on the ground. _"I have to save Pikachu." _That was the last thing Ash thought before everything went black.

A couple of hours later Ash woke up weakly in a Pokemon Center. He was in a hospital bed and his head was pounding. May, Brock, and Max were sitting around him asleep. "They must have brought me here after I passed out." Ash said quietly. Ash soon noticed Pikachu was still missing. _"I guess Team Rocket got away though." _Ash thought. Suddenly May opened her eyes and saw Ash. She ran over and hugged him tightly. "Oh Ash thank god you're ok. I....I mean we were so worried about you." May said slightly blushing at what she almost said.

Brock and Max both woke up and went over to Ash. "How are you feeling Ash?" Brock asked. "My head hurts a little but I'll be ok." Ash said weakly. "I'm glad you're ok. May was so worried about you. She stayed by you the whole time." Max said snickering at May. She blushed and bopped him over the head with her mallet. Ash also blushed at the comment. "Did you guys get Pikachu back?" Ash asked. "We had to get you back here. They got away but we got Taillow searching all over for them." Brock said reassuringly. "Thanks guys." Ash said smiling.

"Twerp!" a voice shouted. Everyone looked over to see Jesse standing beside an open window. "Get away from him." May threatened. "I knew you had low standards but attacking a trainer when he is injured? That's as low as it gets." Brock said clutching a Pokeball. "Take it easy twerps. I didn't come to fight. I think this belongs to you Ash." Jesse said pulling out the cage that had Pikachu in it. She opened it and Pikachu jumped out and ran over to Ash. "What's the catch? You never give Pokemon back, plus you called him Ash and not twerp or something." Max asked.

"I felt bad about the attack. Dustox shouldn't have attacked the twerp and I wanted to apologize. So just take Pikachu and get better." Jesse said. She hopped out the window and left. "That was weird." Brock said surprised. "Why did she give Pikachu back?" Ash asked.

Outside Jesse was walking back to the woods where James and Meowth were. _"Why did I give Pikachu back?"_ she asked herself. _"I didn't even regret it when I handed it back, and why did I call the twerp by his real name? All these feelings are rushing through me."_ She shrugged it off. "Probably just hungry." she said clutching her stomach as she walked back to camp.

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Seperated

**I do not own Pokemon**

The next day Jesse was trying to explain to James and Meowth how Pikachu "escaped." They weren't buying it. "How could Pikachu escape a rubber cage?" Meowth asked. "We even had Seviper and Dustox guarding the cage." James added. "Well you know how tough Pikachu is. He could have chewed on the bars broke out and fainted Seviper and Dustox before they could attack." Jesse said saying whatever came to mind. James and Meowth were skeptical but had nothing to go by. They were all asleep when the breakout happened.

"I guess we can believe you." James said. "For now." Meowth added.

Meanwhile Ash and co. were finally leaving the hospital. Ash was a little dizzy still but not much. 'The map says we have to go through the Fiery Path to get to Fallarbor town." Brock stated. "Then let's go so I can win my Pokemon contest!" May said excited running ahead. "You ok Ash?" Max asked. "Yeah I'm fine Max just a little dizzy that's all." Ash replied smiling weakly. They continued on and made it to the Fiery Path. They entered the cave. Unknown to them they were being watched.

"The twerps have entered the cave." Meowth said watching through binoculars. "Excellent. We can do our old pit-fall trap." James said excited. Jesse was trying to make sense of her feelings she was feeling. _What is wrong with me? I hate the twerp. So why did I give Pikachu back and actually feel sorry for him? I get a tight not in my gut whenever I look at him." _"Are you ok?" James asked snapping Jesse out of her daze. "I'm fine. Let's go trap that twerp." she said trying to sound happy with the idea.

In the cave Ash and co. were walking along. Ash was having trouble with something. _"Why did Jesse give Pikachu back? They never steal Pokemon and give them back. The weird part is I didn't feel angry when I saw her. Even before she said she meant no harm I still felt kind of happy to see her. Happy?! What am I thinking?" _"You ok Ash?" May asked snapping Ash out of his daze. "I'm fine." Ash replied trying to sound normal.

Meanwhile Team Rocket had flew over to the other side of the cave and gone in the back. They dug a whole and waited. A few minutes later Ash and co. were a few feet from the hole. "Get ready everyone." Meowth said putting on a rubber suit. James and Jesse put on rubber suits also. They suddenly heard loud screams. They ran over and saw Ash and co. sitting in the hole.

"Not another pit-fall." May said whining. Team Rocket appeared in front of them.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"You won't take Pikachu!" Ash yelled trying to climb out of the hole. "I beg to differ twerp. He's all ours." Meowth said grabbing Pikachu with a rubber glove. "Go Corphish! Use Bubble Beam!" Ash yelled throwing the Pokeball from inside the whole. Corphish hopped out and blasted Team Rocket with thousands of tiny bubbles. Ash and co. climbed out of the hole and Ash ran over to grab Pikachu. "Go Seviper! Use Poison Tail now!" Jesse yelled. Seviper flew forward and tried to hit Corphish with its tail. It missed and banged into a wall. Suddenly the ground started to shake. The vibration from the Poison Tail was causing a cave-in.

"Everybody run!" Meowth yelled running. They were all heading towards the exit when the ceiling fell. A huge rock fragment separated the groups. Ash, Jesse and Pikachu were on one side and all the others were on the other. "Ash!" Ash could hear May, Brock, and Max yelling from the other side. Jesse could hear Meowth and James also. "We'll find another way out and meet up!" Ash yelled back. He turned around and headed off. Jesse followed.

**After much anticipation there is Chapter 2. I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting for this story. It really means a lot that you guys enjoy it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I know the title is Fight for Ash. I assure you there will be a battle between May and Jesse over him so be patient.**

**Please Review!!!**


	3. Confession

**I do not own Pokemon**

A couple of hours later Ash and Jesse were walking along the cave searching for an exit. Ash had sent Taillow out to see if it could find any light. It came back an hour later shaking its head. "Guess we'll have to make an exit. Pikachu use Iron Tail on the wall!" Ash commanded. Pikachu's tail glowed white. It jumped up and slammed it into a wall shattering it and creating a path. Surprisingly nothing broke or caved in. "Come on let's go." Ash said to Jesse as he walked forward.

Jesse just stared amazed at what she had just seen. _"The twerp is smarter than I thought. Pikachu shattered that wall like it was nothing. It's no wonder why we can never steal it from him. He looks so cute when he is brave. Cute?! What am I thinking? How could I think about Ash I mean the twerp in that sort of way?"_

Jesse quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Ash way ahead of her. She ran after him to follow. A few hours later they stopped at a waterfall they discovered. They found it strange that a place called Fiery Path had water but they didn't complain. Ash had felt a breeze coming from the top. They felt tired and assumed it was getting late. They were planning on climbing the waterfall in the morning.

As they set up their stuff Jesse noticed something odd. Ash had let all of his Pokemon out and kept his Pokeball's on the ground. He was making no attempt to conceal his Pokemon from her at all. "Hey twerp why did you let your Pokemon out? Aren't you afraid I might steal them?" Jesse asked confused. Ash looked at her and slightly smiled. "No." he said simply. "No? Why not? We've been after you for years. You don't think I might steal them while you're asleep?" Jesse asked. "No I don't. For one you gave back Pikachu without a fight. Plus there is no way you would make it up that waterfall alone. Also you wouldn't be able to steal Pikachu without him shocking you which would be enhanced by the water." Ash explained setting up his sleeping bag.

Jesse didn't know what to feel. Ash was right. There was no way she would be able to steal any of his Pokemon alone. The thing that puzzled her was that he wasn't acting mean towards her in anyway. He sounded cheerful like when he is with his friends. Almost like he was happy to have her around.

There was a long silence for a while. Finally Ash spoke up. "Jesse I was wondering. Why did you give Pikachu back?" he asked. Jesse knew this was coming. "Well twerp the truth is….I'm not really sure. I guess I felt bad about attacking you directly and I sort of wanted to apologize." Jesse replied. "Well whatever the reason is I just wanted to thank you. I never really thought you and James were that bad. Deep down I had a feeling that you had some good in you. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for bringing Pikachu back." Ash said turning over to go to sleep. "Twerp!" Jesse yelled. Ash looked over at her. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome." she said smiling lightly. Jesse turned around and went to sleep. Ash just stared at her in shock.

The next morning they climbed the waterfall and got out of the cave. Outside were James, Meowth, May, Max, and Brock waiting for them. They went to their groups and decided to let each other go and battle another day. As they were leaving Jesse stopped May. "What do you want?" May asked coldly. "Meet me at this spot tonight. You don't bring your Pokemon I don't bring mine." Jesse walked off.

That night May went back to meet Jesse. She was unsure why but something told her she meant no harm. Jesse showed up alone with no Pokemon as promised. "What did you want to talk about?" May asked. "You like the twerp don't you?" Jesse asked. May blushed dark red. "Yeah so what?" she asked embarrassed. May knew that she couldn't deny her feeling for Ash. "Well…..I think I like him to." Jesse replied.

**Please Review!!!**


	4. Battle

**I do not own Pokemon**

"You like Ash?" May asked still in shock at what she just heard. "Yes. At first he was just an annoying twerp that I had to steal from. But as the years passed he became older and I developed feelings for him." Jesse explained. "Well I won't let you have him. Ash deserves to be with a mature woman. Not some old hag like you." May said angrily. Jesse's face fumed red with anger. "Old Hag?! I'm a beautiful young woman. Besides what would Ash see in you? You're still at the age where you play with dolls." Jesse replied.

"Old Hag!!"

"Immature twerp!!"

They would have yelled more but they didn't want to wake anybody. "Alright how about we battle for him. This spot tomorrow at noon." Jesse said. "It's a deal. Besides we always beat you losers anyway." May replied smirking. Jesse knew it was true and couldn't help but fee slightly depressed at the statement. "I will beat you!" Jesse threatened. She walked off back to her camp. May did the same.

The next morning May woke up tired. She couldn't stop thinking about Jesse liking Ash. Just the thought of them together made her want to throw up. "She may be a loser but I better get some more Pokemon to make sure I win." May walked over and saw Pikachu still asleep on top of Ash. She picked him up and took him away so they wouldn't wake Ash.

May explained the situation and Pikachu was more than happy to help. Pikachu knew about May's feelings for Ash. Plus the thought of Jesse and Ash made Pikachu uncomfortable. "Thank you Pikachu you're the best." May said smiling. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Pikachu blushed and hopped on May's shoulder like he would to Ash.

At the rocket camp Jesse was getting ready for the battle. She had Seviper and Wobbuffet. James had given her Cacnea because Jesse said she would train it for him. Meowth walked over to her. "Hey Jesse what are you doing with all the Pokemon?" he asked. _"I guess I can tell Meowth."_ she thought. "Can you keep a secret?" Jesse asked. "I swear on my nine lives." Meowth stated. "Well the truth is I like the twerp." Jesse said whispering so James couldn't hear. Meowth looked at her with a look of shock and disgust. "You like Ash?" he asked. Jesse nodded. "So that's how Pikachu got back." Meowth said. "I guess deep down I've always liked him. So please don't tell James." Jesse begged. Meowth looked at Jesse. She had determination in her eyes. Jesse was willing to do anything and everything get Ash. "I'll come with you. If he means that much." Meowth said smiling. Jesse felt her eyes water slightly. No matter what her friends always stuck by her. "Come on lets go get him." she said determined.

May and Jesse arrived at the battle site at noon. Nobody else was awake so they were the only two there. "I'll beat you if I have to twerp." Jesse threatened. "I won't let you take Ash." May said angrily. Jesse was about to send out a Pokemon but Meowth jumped forward. "I'll battle first. We'll win." Meowth said ready to battle. Pikachu jumped off of May into the arena.

"I won't let you win. Jesse loves the twerp and I bet deep down he feels the same. I won't let you ruin her chance at a good relationship." Meowth promised. Pikachu was so surprised at Meowth's statement that he didn't hear May calling out attacks. "Use Slash!" Jesse commanded. Meowth jumped forward and hit Pikachu with his sharp claws. Pikachu flew back a few feet and hit the ground.

He could have gotten up but he wasn't so sure he wanted to. What Meowth said kept running through his mind. Pikachu stayed on the ground and pretended to faint. May ran over and carried Pikachu back. As she was carrying him Pikachu winked at Meowth as if to say good luck. _"Thank you Pikachu." _Meowth thought happily.

"Go Beautifly!" May yelled throwing her Pokeball. "Meowth come back. Go Dustox!" Jesse commanded. "Use Psybeam!" Jesse yelled. Dustox launched a colorful beam right at Beautifly. "Blow it back with Gust!" May commanded. Beautifly flapped its wings super fast and repelled the Psybeam. "Dustox get behind Beautifly and use Poison Powder!" Jesse commanded.

Dustox flew right behind Beautifly and flapped its wings. Tiny poison particles flew out and hit Beautifly damaging it. Beautifly was losing energy fast. "Use Tackle!" May yelled. Beautifly launched itself right into Dustox damaging it greatly. Beautifly fainted from the poison but Dustox got knocked out from the Tackle.

The battle continued until they were both down to one Pokemon. "Go Seviper!" Jesse yelled. "Go Torchic!" May yelled. They both released their Pokemon. "Torchic use Ember!" May commanded. Torchic launched tiny flames at Seviper. He put his tail up and harmlessly blocked the attack. "Use Poison Tail!" Jesse commanded. Seviper jumped forward at Torchic. Its tail glowed purple and hit Torchic. Torchic fell on the ground and fainted.

"I….I won?" Jesse asked in shock. They had never won before. She didn't know what to think. "I won!!" she yelled jumping up in the air yelling. "What's going on?" a voice asked. They both turned around to see Ash standing there rubbing his eyes sleepily. Jesse walked over to him smiling. She grabbed Ash pulled him close and kissed him right on the lips. Needless to say that woke Ash right up. His eyes widened in shock. What he did next surprised even him. He kissed back. After a few minutes they pulled back.

May was watching the whole scene in disgust. "Pikachu use Thunder!" May commanded. Pikachu looked up at her and used Thunder on May instead. He ran over and hopped on Ash. "Why you overgrown rat! I'm going to take you down." May threatened. She started to walk over when a blast of water hit her. She turned around to see Brock with Mudkip. "I saw the whole thing. I admit I'm not to crazy about the pairing but Ash is my friend. If he likes Jesse then I wont let you interfere." he stated.

Brock gave Ash thumbs up and Ash thanked him. "Then I'm going home. I can't stand watching this sick sight go on." May went and got Max and her stuff. She was starting to leave when Ash called her. "What is it?" May asked angrily. She turned around to see a Pokeball hit her in the face. "You forgot Torchic!" he yelled. May gave Ash a not so friendly finger signal and walked off.

Later James woke up. He came out and saw Jesse in Ash's arms kissing him. "Oh my god my nightmares are coming true! The twerp and Jesse are together!" he screamed. Jesse noticed him and explained everything. James agreed to stay friends with Jesse but decided to leave. He couldn't stand watching her with another man. Meowth stayed with them.

"Well I'm still on a journey. What do you say we go for the Heat Badge?" Ash asked. "Alright lets go!" Jesse said excited. The group left and headed off towards Lavaridge town. Who knows what challenges await them.

**The End**

**Story is complete. Thank you everyone for reviewing for this fic. If anyone has looked at my profile you'll see that this is a lot of reviews for me. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel where Jesse starts her own journey but I'm not sure. Anyway keep on reviewing. Thanks again.**

**Please Review!!! **


End file.
